1. Technical Field
The invention generally relates to multimedia systems having loudspeakers. More particularly, the invention relates to an automated audio tuning system that optimizes the sound output of a plurality of loudspeakers in an audio system based on the configuration and components of the audio system.
2. Related Art
Multimedia systems, such as home theater systems, home audio systems, vehicle audio/video systems are well known. Such systems typically include multiple components that include a sound processor driving loudspeakers with amplified audio signals. Multimedia systems may be installed in an almost unlimited amount of configurations with various components. In addition, such multimedia systems may be installed in listening spaces of almost unlimited sizes, shapes and configurations. The components of a multimedia system, the configuration of the components and the listening space in which the system is installed all may have significant impact on the audio sound produced.
Once installed in a listening space, a system may be tuned to produce a desirable sound field within the space. Tuning may include adjusting the equalization, delay, and/or filtering to compensate for the equipment and/or the listening space. Such tuning is typically performed manually using subjective analysis of the sound emanating from the loudspeakers. Accordingly, consistency and repeatability is difficult. This may especially be the case when different people manually tune two different audio systems. In addition, significant experience and expertise regarding the steps in the tuning process, and selective adjustment of parameters during the tuning process may be necessary to achieve a desired result.